Roses and Tulips Brought me to You
by Emilieleeleelee
Summary: Sophie is feeling some what uneeded and tells Howl her plans on going to find work somewhere else, but Howl has other palns in mind involving a shiny diamond ring...
1. Will you Marry me

**HI! I wrote this because I had a total brain clog for my other stories! And this came to mind… So Hope You ENJOY!**

**_Roses and Tulips Brought me to You_**

**Chapter 1-**_Will you Marry me_

Sophie woke refreshed one morning for one reason or another, but all she new was that she felt…happy?

She put on a bluish gray dress that flared a little at the waist and was cut a little below the collarbone, plain but it suited her well. She slipped on some black slippers and skipped down the stairs.

"Calcifer, I will be in the garden if anyone asks," Sophie said as she walked to the front door and changed the dial so it was on the pink half, and opened the door.

She took her fist step into the garden and took a deep breath. It smelled of tulips and roses…she loved it. She picked one of the flowers and walked over to the edge of the lake and let the breeze run through her shoulder length silver hair. She took of her slippers and felt the grass between her toes as she stared at the slowly rising sun coming up over the hills and shine on the lake before her.

She took another deep breath, "Howl…" she whispered sadly…

Howl woke up from his fantastic dream. He was annoyed at that. He wanted to see the reaction Sophie would have if he were to tell her that he loved her, but he woke up before he could.

Howl sat up in bed and stared at nothing, and yawned. He snapped his fingers and had on his regular attire (**A/N:** what he wore in the movie) and his hair was not matted and messy like it was when he first woke up, it was smooth and the sun reflected off of it's raven blackness perfectly, he looked good.

He walked out of his room and crossed the hall to Sophie's room; she wasn't there. So he walked down to the kitchen to look for her.

"Howl, Sophie wanted me to inform you the she was in the garden," Calcifer said with a yawn.

Howl nodded towards the fire demon, and walked to the front door and turned the dial so it was on the pink section, then he opened the door and stepped into the place he once called home.

He took one look out to the field and spotted Sophie in her gray-blue dress standing at the waters edge. He snuck up behind her and watched as the wind perfectly blew her dress so that is showed her curves perfectly, and her hair tangled in the most tantalizing way.

"What is with the boring color Sophie?" Howl asked and snapped his fingers; the dress slowly became a brighter blue that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Sophie blushed and mustered a, "Thank You." She looked up at him and blushed a darker crimson when she noticed he was staring right back at her, and showed no signs of turning away.

"Sophie, you look so stunning," Howl breathed out as the wind played with his hair.

"Howl?" Sophie asked, when he just continued to stare at her she continued to speak, "I was meaning to ask you, um, I was thinking about going into town and looking for work-" she stopped when she saw a little hurt show in Howls expression.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"Howl I can't stay here the rest of my life," She began, "You are going to want to start a family of your own some time in your near future, and with me there I fear that I will just be in the way," She said.

"Well Sophie I do want to start a family some time soon, but with you gone I find that terribly hard," he said with a grin.

"But-" what Howl said finally sunk in and she blushed, things started to appear in twos and soon she found herself looking at the blue sky, and then there was nothing.

"_Well Sophie I do want to start a family some time soon, but with you gone I find that terribly hard,"_

"_Did he really mean that?" _Sophie questioned herself as the world came back to her. She was in…her room? No this was Howls room.

The door creaked open and in came a beautiful Howl Jenkins, "I see you're awake? How are you feeling?" he asked setting a tray of hot soup down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened?" Sophie asked, wondering if she had been dreaming.

"I asked you to marry me," Howl said simply watching her every move. He was smiling on the outside but on the inside he was sweaty and flustered, and very nervous, he loved Sophie and wanted to be with her forever. But what if she rejected him.

"Howl, you don't love me do you?" Sophie asked sadly.

"_Oh no!"_ Howl thought. "I do Sophie Hatter," Howl said hoping she would squeal and jump into his arms, but none of that happened, and Howl was somewhat grateful for it. "Well I'll let you sleep Sophie," Howl said sadly as he walked out.

As Howl was leaving he thought he heard Sophie whisper, "I love you Howl Jenkins…" It made his insides all tingly, but why he had never felt that with anyone else. For now he ignored it and walked to the kitchen.

Sophie laughed from nervousness when Howl left, she slowly got out of bed and sleepily walked to the balcony that was directly across the hall from Howl's room and right next to hers.

So looked out at the wastes that were all around her and for one reason or another felt at peace.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a pair of soft lips nibble at her ear. "Howl," she whispered as she leaned into his embrace, and closed her eyes. She felt like she was standing on a cloud with Howl the love of her life.

"Sophie," Howl whispered back his voice somewhat husky.

Sophie turned in his embrace and wrapper her arms around Howls neck. Howl pulled Sophie closer and kissed her neck lovingly.

"I love you Howl Jenkins," Sophie whispered kissing from his ear to his cheek.

"I love you Sophie," Howl said moving his head slightly so his lips where half a centimeter away from hers, "I have always loved you," He whispered his words melting into her skin. He pressed his lips firmly on hers, she kissed back letting him deepen the kiss. Howl pulled away and heard and upset moan come from Sophie as she pulled him back for more.

"Howl, I say yes," Sophie said between kisses.

Howl pulled away and looked at her, "Yes to what?" He asked

Sophie just looked at him and watched as he came to realization, and pulled her into another kiss.

"Oh! Thank you Sophie!" he shouted between kisses.

Sophie laughed and melted into his arms as they watched the sun set behind the rocky and foggy hills of the wastes.

**Authors Note: **

**I might make more chapters for this, depends on how many reviews I get and how may people like it, and want it to continue, because if no one likes it then there is no point for me to waste time on it, hehe anyway hope you liked it! XD**

_limeygreeness _


	2. Making it Official

**Well I finally found the time to write more, and everyone that reviewed wanted me to write more, so that was some pretty good motivation, so thank you a lot…on with the story, Enjoy…**

**_Roses and Tulips Brought me to You_**

**Chapter 2-** _Making it Official_

It was a new day, a new morning, and Sophie lies in her bed recalling last night's memories.

"_Howl and I are engaged now,"_ Sophie thought with a happy sigh, as she closed her eyes and tried to remember his soft lips on her own.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in," Sophie said sitting up in her bed. In walked none other than Howl Jenkins.

"Good morning Sophie," He said as he sat next to her and pecked her lips. " I have brought you something," He whispered as he pulled out a box and held it out to her.

Sophie had an idea of what it was, as she opened the tiny box's velvety black lid. Inside was a silver diamond ring there were little diamonds embedded in the band and then a bigger one was at the center giving it it's lovely flare, it sparkled in her eyes and made them water. She pulled the ring out of the cushioning while dropping the box, and slid the ring on her left middle finger. She let two tears drip down her cheeks as she looked up at Howl and smiled.

"This is the nicest thing any one has ever gotten for me, thank you!" She yelled the thank you and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Well you agreed to marry me, so I had to make it official, and buy the ring. Now all we have to do is set the date," He said as he cradled her fragile form in his arms.

Sophie nodded into his chest as she breathed in his sent; she was in heaven and never wanted to leave.

Breakfast 

At breakfast, everyone was unusually quiet, which was in deed very unusual since there was such happy news to be shared.

"What's up with you two? There has been such an awkward silence hanging over us since breakfast started," Markl said.

"Well Markl Howl and I are going to be…getting…" Sophie started, but her face felt hot and she was at a loss for words.

"Married," Howl finished for her and entwined their fingers together.

"Really!" Markl yelled, "That is fantastic news how come you did not tell me sooner?"

"We just figured it out for ourselves last night Markl," Sophie answered with a little chuckle.

"When?" he asked referring to when hey were getting married.

"We have not set a date yet," Howl said feeding the remainder of his breakfast to Calcifer.

"Oh well tell me as soon as you find out," he said as he too fed Calcifer his leftovers. "I will be outside," He said as he ran to the door.

"He is such a lively boy," Sophie said with a small laugh.

"You haven't lived with him all _his_ life, he can be some what of an annoyance as well," Howl said mimicking her laugh.

"Well, no I have not but you do intend on having kids right?" Sophie asked shyly as she went to wash the dishes from breakfast.

"Well of course I do, I look forward to _some_ things that come with having kids," He said with a perverted grin as he walked over to Sophie and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "but then again I am not looking forward to _other_ things that come with having kids," he said.

Sophie laughed and playfully hit him with the dishrag, and then continued to do the dishes. "Your horrible sometimes Howl," she said with a laugh and a smile.

"Hence the name Horrible Howl, my sweet," he whispered in her ear.

His tone sent pleasing chills down her spin, as she dropped what she was doing and turned in his embrace.

"Well your _my_ Horrible Howl now," She whispered, as she leaned into him, "And will be forever," she said before she kissed him. He kissed back with ever ounce of love and passion he had for her, so it lasted for a while.

When they broke for air Howl whispered a response, "That sounds lovely," he said in a husky tone as they went back to their kiss.

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for waiting for more and fro reading, leave a review and let me know how I did. If you hated it you can say so but tell me what I can do to make it better! Thank you everyone and stick around for more!!!**

_limeygreeness_


	3. When? Date Set

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews from EVERYONE! And I mean a BIG thank you and big hugs. Sorry I have not updated for so long! This chapter is very short and I am sorry for that two! School has started for me and whew! Everything from school shopping to homework (and on the first day too) ANYWAY hope you enjoy this chapter I will try to update as much as I can! Thank You again…**

**Enjoy… **

**_Roses and Tulips Brought me to You_**

**Chapter 3-** _When? Date set…_

Howl led Sophie up the stairs still in their kiss, which was getting deeper and deeper with each passing second. Once Howl finally reached out grabbed his bedroom doorknob and twisted it sloppily as he pushed her inside. They broke briefly for air, as Howl closed and locked the door to his room. Howl walked over to Sophie and captured her in yet another kiss, this time pushing her back onto the bed.

Sophie had a mad red blush playing across her cheeks at the unfamiliar position they were both in. However Howl, to caught up in what was happening, did not notice Sophie's hesitant state as he slowly slid her dress off her shoulders slightly, causing her to pull back abruptly. Sophie was panting trying to gather in all that had just happened, as Howl slowly rolled off of her and into a ball at the end of the bed.

"Sophie…" he whispered sadly. Sophie thought that he was upset that she would not give herself to him and thought that it was all her fault.

"Howl I am so sorry…"Sophie said as she made her way over to Howl, she slowly wrapped her arms around his thin waist and kissed his neck.

Howl did not answer at first so Sophie decided that she needed to show Howl she loved him. She turned him so he was facing her and snuggled up to his chest placing his arms around her body, "I love you Howl, no matter what," she said to him and kissed his lips gently.

"After what just happened you are not going to call me a crazy perv slap me and leave?" Howl asked slightly confused, but very relived.

Sophie shook her head, "You love me and wanted to prove that…or that is what I thought, and I liked it…" She said with a blush on her cheeks, "But we should wait until we are married to do something like that," she said looking into his crystal blue eyes to let him know that she was serious about what she said.

Howl smiled at this and snuggled closer to her and kissed her nose, he let out a soft happy moan as he whispered, "We still need to set a date." He tangled his legs with hers as he pulled her into a quick butterfly kiss. Sophie closed her eyes with a smile as she tried to snuggle up to him as close as possible, and soon realized she was as close as she could get at the moment.

"Sometime soon," she said taking a deep breath and smelling the particular sent that she had come to love, the sent of Howl Jenkins her lover.

"Really?" Howl asked, "How soon are we talking," he said with a funny grin on his face.

"_She wants to be with me, just as much as I want to be with her!" _Howl thought as he waited for a response from Sophie.

"Two days," She whispered as she began to doze off.

"W-what?" Howl asked surprised, he smiled widely as he felt his heart thump loudly in his chest, "I agree," Howl whispered. Sophie nodded into his chest as she fell asleep in his arms, and Howl fell asleep soon after, both of them thinking of their one and only…

**So…they are going to get married in two days! The next chapter will be Sophie and Howl preparing for their wedding and getting all those cool wedding jitters! Stay tuned for more…sorry this chapter was so short!!! Tell me how I did and if you have suggestions you are more than welcome to share I love to here your "stuff"! Thank you join me next time for…**

_Wedding Jitters For Everyone_

_limeygreeness _


	4. Wedding Jitters for Everyone

**Hey I found some time to write more of the story, this chapter is a little longer and I wrote it real quick so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Roses and Tulips Brought me to You**

**Chapter 4**_**-**__Wedding Jitters for Everyone_

"Markl!" Sophie called from her room upstairs.

"What?" he called back from the kitchen. He was working on a spell he had to practice for homework.

"I need to ask you a very important question, can you come here please?" she called.

"Ok," Markl said while running up the stairs to where Sophie's voice was coming from. He knocked on her bedroom door, and Sophie appeared behind him in Howl's bedroom door.

"I'm here Markl," She said opening the door fully inviting Markl into the childish room of Howl's.

"What did you need to ask me?" Markl asked sitting himself on Howl's bed.

"I need you to walk me down the isle on Sunday fro the wedding, do you think you can do that for me?" She asked with her pouting face to let Markl now that this would mean a lot to her.

"Really Sophie? You want me to walk you down to Master Howl?" Markl asked with much enthusiasm.

Sophie nodded with a smile holding her arms out to him, "So you'll do it?" she asked,

Her answer was Markl tackling her with a hug, "Thank you Sophie, I would be happy to do I for you!' he yelled. Sophie laughed as he sat up again.

"Then we will have to go shopping for something for both of us to wear," Sophie said with excitement.

Wedding Shopping (Howl) 

You would think that shopping for a tuxedo for a wedding would not be that hard…but for a man as complex as Howl anything that become a very difficult task.

"Arg! I just can't seem to find the right one!" Howl grumbled from behind the curtain of the dressing room he was currently occupying.

He was wearing the classic tux that was black, he had on a lacy off white button up shirt on underneath though and he thought he looked like a butler! He had also chosen a silky pure white dress shirt that made him look like a…there was no word for how horrible he looked in the shirt.

"I need something simple enough for Sophie but not too simple to make her feel like I don't care," He said with a sigh as he once again posed in front of the mirror trying to make something look right on him. He was just about ready to give up when he remembered something, "I have magic!" he yelled as he snapped his fingers and made an elegant suit appear before him, he snapped again and it fitted to his body perfectly.

"Ahhh there we go this is nice," he said fiddling with the buttons on his vest. He was wearing a pair of black suit pants with a matching jacket and beneath the jacket he wore a silky black vest with a button up pure white dress shirt underneath and to top it of her had on a black tie that gave this outfit it's great style. He snapped his fingers and was in his normal attire and the suit was hung neatly on a hanger. He did one final snap of the fingers and put a reasonable price on the suit and walked to the front counter.

"I guess I should still pay for this," he whispered to himself as he paid the lady behind the counter.

**Wedding Shopping (Sophie) **

So far Sophie had tried on about 20 dresses, and none of them were good enough for her.

"I have to look nice for Howl," she said to herself as she inspected herself in the mirror before her. She was currently wearing a very showy dress. The neckline was almost none existent, it showed almost EVERYTHING that was wanted by the male society. She gave herself a disgusted look and instantly took of the dress.

"I don't need to seduce him with something like that, if he loves me like I think he does then he would not even think that it was me underneath that…thing," Sophie said trying to hang up the dress.

The next thing she tried on was a long sleeve dress that exposed her shoulders but not in a too immodest way. There was a lacey belt sown onto the silky fabric a little below the waist, the dress itself went down past her feet and trailed behind her like waves upon an ocean. She modeled in the mirror and fell in love with the sight she saw. She thought that she looked like an angel, and bought the dress with no questions asked, while Markl got a simple suit.

In Sophie's Room 

"What am I doing? I love Howl but what if he does not love me and discovers that after we are married!" Sophie thought as tears streaked her cheeks and plopped onto her apron. She continued to cry in her room hoping Howl could not hear her.

In Howl's Room 

Howl could hear light whimpering from his room, he walked into the direction it was coming from and listened to the soft cries coming from the other side of the door.

"What am I doing? I love Howl but what if he does not love me and discovers that after we are married!"

Howl slowly opened the door and walked over to the crying woman and wrapped his arms around her body and said nothing until he knew that it would count. Sophie had managed to calm down and wiped away her tears, she flashed a smile at Howl and gave him a grateful hug.

"Thank you," Sophie whispered into his shoulder.

"Anything for the one I love," Howl said holding her tighter. He felt her relax more in his arms and he knew that she knew he was telling the truth. They sat like that for what seemed like forever before they pulled away and went to make dinner tighter.

**Ya so there is was…kinda boring but I promise it will get better the next chapter will be about the wedding, and maybe the honeymoon but I hope you enjoyed stick around for more! And review and tell me how I did! Thanx…**

_limeygreeness _


	5. The Wedding

_Hey!_

_Sorry for the long wait!!! And I mean really long. When school started things got really chaotic, and things just kept piling up. But enough of my excuses here is the next chapter._

P.s. there will probably be lots of weird spelling and grammatical errors because I typed this up quick in the short amount of free time that I had. Sorry.

_ENJOY! _

_**Roses and tulips Brought me to You**_

**Chapter 5-** _The Wedding_

Howl was at the alter, his hands latched behind his back to keep himself from shaking as badly, although it was apparent to everyone how nervous he actually was.

"_Howl Jenkins, the same Howl that __**'ate'**__ the hearts of beautiful women is nervous? How can that be, am I still that same Howl?" _Howl thought taking several deep breaths in an attempt to slow his rapid heart beat.

Sophie was about ready to walk down the isle with Markl, her heart was beating fast and a sheet of sweat covered her brow, she wiped her forehead and started sown the isle, keeping her eyes at first on the flower girls in front of her, and then about half way down the isle she looked up to see her Howl wearing his black tuxedo, she blushed at how handsome he was.

She soon found herself standing next to Howl at the alter. Howl noticed her trembling form and entwined their finger together a squeezed her hand for reassurance.

Sophie looked over to him and smiled, "I do," she said aloud.

Howl smiled and felt his insides burn, but it was a good kind of burn that made him super happy! " I do," Howl whispered aloud too.

"You may kiss the bride," The minister said and took a few steps back, as Howl took on big step forward and pressed him lips firmly on Sophie's she pushed all her weight on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and slipped his tongue gracefully into her mouth.

This kiss that they shared was indeed the best they had ever shared together, and this one was the start of a whole new life for the both of them

**Part II-** _The After Party_

Sophie and Howl danced in the middle of the ballroom, they were both captivated by the other and there was no one there that could distract them from each other.

Sophie rested her head on Howl's shoulder, "I do," she whispered to herself again.

Howl tilted her head up and stared into her eyes for a while, "I do," he whispered back and leaned in and kissed her lips. Sophie leaned into the kiss and when it ended she again rested her head on his shoulder.

"_I do…Howl,"_ Sophie thought to her self as she let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes still dancing slowly with Howl.

"Howl!" an annoying sound broke through their perfect moment, and they both chose to ignore it for the moment, and both not sure who the "intruder of the peace was".

"Howl!" came the piercing noise once more. Howl tightened his grip on Sophie trying to block out the nuisance but he failed.

"What?" he half yelled, stopping the dance immediately.

"I want to dance with Sophie too." Markl said with an innocent look on his face as if to emphasis the importance of his question (to Markl it was important).

Howl rolled his eyes and looked to Sophie with a pout, Sophie sighed too but nodded her head in agreement with Markl. She leaned into Howl's chest and pecked his lips before walking away with Markl.

Howl walked over to the bar and sat in one of the stools with a smile spread across his lips and he felt unusually…happy, and that was normal at a time like this. He was a newly wed and felt better that he had in years.

"Can I get you anything sir?" The bartender asked politely.

Howl thought for a moment and finally decided on just water. The bartender smiled and walked away to retrieve the order. Howl turned in the seat and smiled at the sight before him.

There in the middle of the dance floor was Markl sitting on the floor pouting, and Sophie was standing next to him trying to control her giggle fit. Howl watched as she gained control and held her hand out for Markl. They both continued their dance as if there had been no interruption.

"Here you go sir," the bartender had returned with the water and slid the glass towards Howl.

"Thank you," Howl said already gulping at the content in the cup. He was just about to take one last swig when he felt a small body press against his back, and then a soft pair of lips at his ear.

"Are you ready for me Howl,' Sophie whispered trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

Howl smiled as he turned in his seat and kissed her lips gently, "I am always ready," he said before their lips met. He snaked one of his arms around her back and led her to the center of the dance floor once more.

"How was your dance with Markl? I see he fell down once," Howl said.

"Oh he fell more than once and pouted until I picked him up, he can be such a baby sometimes," Sophie responded.

"I hope you have no problem with babies," Howl whispered.

"Well of course I am Howl, I married one," Sophie said with a light laugh.

Howl smiled, "Ah that hurts me deeply Sophie," he said with a sarcastic tone as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love my baby though," Sophie said when their lips touched. They did not know how long they had been kissing until they started to hear the hoots and hollers from the on-lookers. Sophie rolled her closed eyes and smiled into the kiss, as did Howl.

Howl decided to give the crowd something to really cheer for as he traced one hand down to the small of Sophie's back and tangled the other in the hair at the nape of her neck. He leaned very far forward feeling Sophie go with the motions as the kiss deepened ever so slightly. Sophie broke for a breath and threw her head back with I laugh as Howl kissed from her collarbone to her right ear. Howl pulled her back up and kissed her one last time before releasing her.

Sophie instantly felt colder and ran into his arms once more. The audience was uncontrollable and both Sophie and Howl took this as their ok to leave. Howl wrapped his arm casually around Sophie's shoulder and they walked out of the building.

"So were shall we go to now Sophie _Jenkins_," Howl said with emphasis on her new last name.

"Not sure, but how about some place…exotic?" She whispered as she tickled his sides playfully.

"I like the way you think, does my bed sound exotic to you?" He asked with a perverted grin.

"You are so nasty sometimes," she said while softly punching his side.

"So I take that as a yes," Howl said stopping under a tall tree right outside the moving castle.

"Hmm, for now, but no funny business mister,' She said poking his brood chest.

Howl grabbed her finger and kissed it, "but we are married," he whispered with a husky tone.

Sophie groaned as Howl pulled her into an embrace and kissed her neck and cheek over and over, "That depends."

"On what?" Howl asked knowing that there was no real reason.

"Oh I don't know!" Sophie grumbled as she gave in and kissed him back feverishly.

"I thought that was what you might say," Howl said leading her into the castle up the stairs and to his room.

**Greeny Note:**

_So sorry again for the short chapter, in tried to make it longer but I just did not have the time, I will try to post another chapter this week end but I will not wait as long as I did this time, so sorry!_

_But thank you everyone for all the reviews and support, I appreciate your patience in all my mistakes and me! Thank you!_

_Stick around for more!_

_limeygreeness_


	6. True Love and Pancakes

_Hey!_

_I updated so much quicker! This is shorter than the last one, and for that I am sorry, but at least there is more! Again please forgive my spelling or grammar mistakes I wrote this quick just for you! Thank you for reading and being patient! And Review, tell me what you want to hear or read in this case, I love that! And I might put in your suggestion._

_Anyway on with the story!_

_EMiLiE_

_**Roses and Tulips Brought me to You**_

**Chapter 6 -** _True Love and Pancakes_

When you are really in love with someone you would do anything for him or her, you would die for that person if you had to. You would go to major extents to make sure that they were in your arms happy and safe. This is how Howl and Sophie felt now that they were officially married and had shown each other that passion together. We enter our story again the morning after the wedding; Sophie and Howl had the time of their lives last night (and I mean that literally)

Sophie felt her dreams slowly slip out of reach as she entered reality she felt a warm body pressed against hers, she new of course that it was Howl that was on her. Last night he had given the proof of his eternal as well as physical love he had for her, and she believed it all. She closed her eyelids and felt her eye lashes dance across her flushed cheeks. She tangled her hand in Howl's raven black hair and played with it until she felt his breathing quicken on her neck; he was waking up from his dreams now too.

"Good morning sweetie," Sophie whispered with her eyes still closed in pure bliss and happiness as she remembered the events of last night.

Howl grumbled slightly and wiped the sleep from his eyes before answering her, "Good morning honey," he said as he kissed her pillow soft lips.

They lay together for a while not needing to say anything to the other, both of them comfortable with the silence that hovered above them. All that would have needed to be said was confessed the night before and also at the wedding itself. What else would they say right now that would do nothing more than ruin the perfect silence?

Sophie turned to her side hugging the sheets her chest as she placed little butterfly kisses all over Howl's neck and collarbone area. Howl moaned and clutched her body closer to his and rolled onto his side playing along with her game.

Sophie laughed at this as they both continued the assault of love on each other. Everything was perfect, but we all know (from previous chapters) that Howl and Sophie have no such luck with timing, so the inevitable happens. Markl comes barging in the room in the middle of their kissing battle.

"Howl what are you doing with Sophie?" Markl shouted with shock, as he looked closer his father figure and his mother figure with wide eyes.

Howl and Sophie did not rip away from each other like Markl had expected when he walked in on something he was not supposed to see, but this time they both looked at him with a smile as they kept the sheets safely and securely around their exposed bodies.

"Nothing you need to worry about at this particular moment in you life Markl, you will learn it when you are older," Howl said to the little boy in his door way.

Markl was still shocked as he nodded and closed the door behind him. Howl looked to Sophie, "I think I handled that well, what do you think Sophie?" he asked.

"Very well," Sophie said as she leaned into Howls bare chest. Howl kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair.

"We should get up though, just so we don't freak him out more," Howl whispered.

"Agreed," Sophie said tilting her head up once more and catching his with her own, they shared one more long passionate kiss before breaking apart. With the snap of Howl's beautiful fingers they were both dressed and ready to start the day.

Sophie looked down and saw that she was wearing a plain pale blue dress her hair was tied up in the same color ribbon showing of her shoulders and slender neck.

"Nice choice," Sophie said with a smile as she climbed of the mountain like bed with Howl following like a lost puppy.

They both walked down to the kitchen were they heard Markl talking to Calcifer…well it was more like yelling out of horror and shock.

"I'm telling you Calcifer they were naked!" Markl yelled at the demon.

"Markl forget what you saw okay you don't need to know about that," Calcifer tried to reason with Markl, but Markl was to shocked.

"But what were th-"

Markl was cut short, "Markl I will tell you later ok?" Sophie said in a sweet voice trying to sooth the boy.

"We promise Markl," Howl said mimicking Sophie's tone. They both nodded hoping that Markl would drop the subject, and thankfully he did.

"Okay, then what do you want for breakfast?" Sophie asked.

"Pancakes!" Markl yelled with enthusiasm.

Sophie and Howl both went to make the pancakes with a slight blush tainting their cheeks, how would they explain _that _to Markl?

**Greeny Note:**

_Thank you fro reading there will be more of course so stick around for more! Lots of love and hugs for everyone!!!_

limeygreeness

(or Emilie)


	7. The Explanation

_**Hey everyone!**_

Sorry it took me so long to update this time, but I had some catching up in school to do. Well enough of my excuses, here is the next chapter. Oh and please review and tell me if you would hate me if this were the end, because I will continue if it is wanted.

_Enjoy!_

_**Roses and Tulips Brought me to you**_

**Chapter 6-** _The Explanation_

_About 2-3 months later…_

"Sophie why do you keep getting fatter?" Markl asked one morning at breakfast.

"Markl that is not a nice question to ask!" Howl said sternly.

"Well it is true! Look at her she is bigger!" Markl said pointing to Sophie's stomach.

"Markl do you know why?" Sophie asked.

"Do you eat to much?" Markl asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Sophie laughed a bit, "No sweetie…well in a way yes but that is because I am feeding two people," Sophie said patting her tummy lightly.

"YOU HAVE ANOTHER PERSON INSIDE YOU!!!" Markl yelled, "we have to get it out it could eat you next!!!" Markl yelled charging at her stomach.

"Markl that is not what she is saying. She is pregnant." Howl said restraining Markl.

"Peg-mant?" Markl asked.

"Pregnant," Howl said with a sigh, here is where he would have to explain…that, "Do you remember a few months ago when you saw Sophie and I in our room-"

Markl's face twisted into a distasteful squint as he remembered that day, "Ya what about it?" he asked.

"Well we were making something…a baby brother or sister for you," Howl said sweetly to Markl hoping he would not have to describe any more than that at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Markl asked.

Howl cleared his throat and looked to Sophie…looked like he was on his own on this one. "Well once a man and woman get married they…get together…and they create a baby."

"With magic?" Markl asked.

Howl thought for a moment, "Yes but not the kind your thinking off, this is a special magic. Used only after you are married, and the magic comes from…" Howl looked around for a quick second.

"It comes from our rings, that is why we get them, to give us the power, and we must promise not to abuse it and stay together forever," Sophie said as she showed Markl her glimmering ring.

"So when do I get this sister or brother?" Markl asked with a smile.

"Well you see the magic takes about nine months to take full affect, and I will just keep getting bigger and bigger until then," Sophie said.

"Why do you have to get…bigger?" Markl asked staring at her tummy trying to imagine it bigger.

"That was part of the magic that was never described to us and it is not really important. All I have to do is make sure that I can survive nine months with a big tummy," Sophie said with a sigh.

Howl chuckled lightly, "I think that is enough questions for the day." Markl nodded and helped clean the dishes and then ran to his room.

"Well that was interesting," Howl said plopping down in a chair. Sophie sat down on the floor next to him and rested her head in his lap.

"At least we got him to stop talking about it," Sophie said closing her eyes.

"And your explanation was not that far fetched either, magic rings," Howl laughed, "Makes sense."

"I did not see you coming up with anything better," Sophie whined. He intertwined their fingers together and played with her hair.

"It was good Sophie," Howl said still smiling, "I have to go to our room and get some work done," Howl said with a sigh. He went to move but heard the deep peaceful breath of Sophie asleep. "Silly woman,' Howl said as he picked her up and carried her to their room.

He laid her gently on the bed but when he tried to move he found it quit difficult with Sophie latched onto him like a nursing baby, so he lay down next to her and worked from the bed.

About an hour later Sophie's eyes fluttered open and she found herself cuddled up to her hard working Howl. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder kissing from his shoulder blade to the nape of his neck, and stopped when she reached the spot that sent shivers down his spine. She kissed the spot again and laughed when Howl's smile widened significantly.

"Did I find the sweet spot?" Sophie asked seductively.

Howl nodded and gently positioned her beneath him trying not to let all his weight drop on her. He kissed her with great fiery passion and she kissed back too. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Howl put one hand on her cheek while his other hand was keeping him from falling on her. Sophie tangled her hands in Howl's hair and moaned into his mouth. Howl pulled away slightly and kissed along her jaw.

"I love you Howl, and will forever," Sophie whispered sweetly.

"I know, I love you too Sophie," Howl said and then went back in for more of his sweet tasting, lovely, amazing, super fantastic wife.

**Greeny Note: **

_Hey this might be the end, but like I said at the top, if you don't want it to end yet let me know and I will continue! I love this story and it is fun to write._

_And feel free to let me know what you wish to read in the story. Some people wanted Sophie to get pregnant and that is why she is right now! So ideas and suggestions are welcome._

_Anyway __**review**__ please…thank you fro reading!!!_

_**limeygreeness**_


End file.
